Masculinidad
by jupter
Summary: -¿Por que lo haces?- -¿Que? ¿Nunca pensaste que ser mujer sería totalmente fabuloso?-/ Un intento muy malo de PoloniaxLituania. Es mi primer Fic de Hetalia!


**YAY! La primera vez que escribo de Hetalia! Y es sobre estos dos que son tan lindos! Espero les guste.**

**Se usan nombres humanos.**

* * *

**~Masculinidad~**

Toda la tarde había sido un martirio y su cruel tortura parecía no tener fin, es decir... ¿Que puede ser mejor que pasar toda una tarde viendo como tu mejor amigo disfruta travistiéndose? Sinceramente, cualquier cosa es mejor.  
No es que Toris fuera alguien intolerante, ni mucho menos, pero al principio parecía como si Polonia estuviera atravesando una etapa, pero no, esos extraños comportamientos seguían avanzando, y por que no empeorando, cada año. Lo de el vocablo de colegiala era medianamente aceptable, pero de ahí a estar la mayor parte del tiempo vestido como mujer es otra cosa, y la paciencia del lituano se iba agotando.

Se encontraba sentado en la cama del rubio y el otro se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación probandose vestidos y faldas nuevas.

-Tipo como que ¿No me queda divino?- Decía el rubio mientras daba vueltas, cual princesa, luciendo una hermosa falda de color rosa. De verdad ese tipo de ropas le quedaban demasiado bien debido a sus rasgos y cuerpo delicados, pero ese no era el punto. Todo hombre necesita de su masculinidad.

Toris miró fijamente a su amigo rubio, en su mente se debatía por hacer lo que pensaba hacer o no. ¿Sería bueno preguntarle algo así al polaco?

-LIET! Como que te acabo de hablar...- Grito el chico mientras se paraba con las manos en la cintura en frente del castaño, se podría decir que estaba casi indignado por el hecho de que su amigo no preciara su belleza.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por esa voz chillona, de todas formas, si seguía pensando sería mas insoportable la convivencia con el rubio. -Feliks...- Decidió hablar, no estaba de ánimos para responderle sobre como se veía.

-¿Que pasa, Liet?- Pregunto ladeando la cabeza y mostrándose extremadamente adorable.

Dudo unos instantes, pero al fin lo pregunto. -¿Notas que no eres muy masculino?- Lo dijo intentando que sonara lo menos ofensivo posible.

El mas bajo se llevo una mano al mentón haciendo una expresión pensativa. -...- Se miro a si mismo en el espejo de arriba a abajo. -Sip... osea, como para no notarlo, Liet, creo que soy, totalmente, afeminado...-

-Y si te das cuenta por que lo haces... es decir, tu eres el que se comporta y se viste de esa manera- Dijo algo confundido.

-Oh, Liet... Tipo como que nunca pensaste que ser una mujer seria totalmente fabuloso?- Pregunto el de ojos verdes, fijando su mirada en los azules del mas alto.

Se sorprendió al oír esa pregunta tan extraña. -No... Que? Tu si lo deseas?- Pregunto.

-Claro que no- Respondió confundiendo mas al castaño.

-Entonces...-

-Entonces que?-

-Entonces por que lo haces?- Pregunto muy intrigado.

-Porque tipo como que es la única manera en la que tengo una mínima posibilidad de llamar tu atención- Dijo mirando a un lado, pero con un tono despreocupado, como si lo que acababa de decir fuese algo demasiado obvio.

En ese segundo, el corazón de Toris se detuvo. ¿Acababa de oír lo que creyó que oyó? -Que?!- Pregunto casi en un grito de sorpresa. Sus mejillas se sentían arder, de seguro estarían rojas como tomates.

-Osea... Liet...Que no te gustan las chicas?- Pregunto levantando la vista y alzando las cejas en señal de consternación.

Esa pregunta lo desoriento demasiado... hasta hace un corto tiempo esa pregunta hubiera sido respuesta con un simple "Si! Como crees?" Pero en los últimos tiempos las cosas habían dejado de ser tan simples, de hecho, la razón porque le molestaba que Polonia se disfrazara de mujer era porque a el le gustaba como hombre.

-Si... es decir no... digo...- Respondió, si antes era un tomate ahora que sería?

-Que, Liet? Acaso todavía no te definiste?- Pregunto confundido Feliks mientras reía infantilmente. -Pero vamos al tema principal... No te gusta mi ropa?- Otra vez ladeaba la cabeza. Toris estaba seguro de que no podría resistir mucho mas de ese gesto tan lindo sin violarlo.

-Claro que me gusta, y obviamente te queda perfecto, porque eres muy hermoso...- Bien, al decir estas palabras sentía su corazón estallar. -Pero, eres hombre y a mi me gustas así, con tu parte masculina. Y no creas que quiero que cambies o algo así, porque amo tu forma de hablar, tu forma de tratarme, tu forma de ver el mundo, a veces cuando usas ese vestido rosa con encaje, pero también me encanta verte cuando te afeitas, cuando te embriagas y comienzas a decir un montón de depravadeses... verte vestido de hombre, sea elegante o casual...-

Por primera vez en todo el día el Polaco estaba totalmente apenado, jamas nadie le había dicho nada tan dulce.  
-Liet...- Intento decir algo, pero fue interrumpido.

-Me gustas siempre, Feliks... y mas, Te amo.- Para esto ya se había puesto de pie, ahora se encontraba frente al rubio que se veía demasiado lindo con las mejillas coloradas.

Polonia iba a responderle, pero las palabras no salían de su boca... A la mierda las palabras! Tomó al castaño por la nuca y se paro de puntitas para poder unir sus labios en un apasionado beso. El mas alto le correspondió instantáneamente, poso sus manos en sus caderas y lo atrajo mas a su cuerpo.

-Como que también te amo, totalmente, Liet!- Grito emocionado el rubio al separarse mientras volvía a unirse al otro en un fuerte abrazo. -Y procurare no volver a usar ropa de mujer!- Murmuro a su oido.

-Yo no te pedí eso...- Dijo apartándose un poco.

-EH?- Se encontraba desorientado.

-Me gustan tus piernas y las faldas te quedan muy lindas, pero solo en casa.- Y deposito un tierno y corto beso en sus labios.

-Esta bien, Liet, solo en casa- Se besaron una vez mas.

**~FIN~**

* * *

**Mierda... fue muy malo... Pero bueno.**

**Me presento! Hola! Soy Jupter y este es mi primer Fic de Hetalia... Hace poco descubrí esta genialidad de anime y me encantó, no podía creer que a alguien se le ocurriera algo así.  
Bueno, dejo un LietxPol que es mi pareja favorita... y es que son muy lindos! Sobretodo Feliks!**

**Bueno, critiquen mi fic si quieren, si quieren hagan una critica constructiva (HAGAN LO QUE QUIERAN)**

**Lo único que espero es que les guste! BESOS y BYE!**


End file.
